


Ateş Okundan Yalanlar

by Isabella Lily (Rualaw)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About Season 5 I Guess, Angst and Feels, Ashes, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Kind of a Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Saving the World, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, True Love
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rualaw/pseuds/Isabella%20Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İnkarla başlayan bir aşkın fedakarlıkla son bulan hikayesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ateş Okundan Yalanlar

**Author's Note:**

> Sezon 5-6 civarı yazılmış bir one-shot, tam arşivlik!  
> Bütün hatalar benimdir..  
> Keyifli okumalar. :)

Sokağın ortasında, karanlığın gölgeleri sırtlarında iki adam yüzlerine bile bakmadan duruyorlardı. Sanki küsmüş gibi dönmüşlerdi yüzlerini sıcak cehenneme. İkisinin de kalpleri kırıktı, akılları karışıktı ama her şeye rağmen görünmezlikle birbirlerine bağlanmışlardı. Pişmanlıklarla, umutlarla sarsılan yürekleri karşılaştıkları anda kendilerine geliyordu ve sanki bundan zevk alıyorlarmış gibi gülümsemelerini sağlıyordu. Şu an bile kendilerinden habersiz öylece bakıyorlardı etrafa. Bir an için oradan geçen birisi –ki buradan gecenin bu saatlerinde geçen birini bulmak çok zordu- onların hiçbir şey düşünmediklerini sanıyor olabilirdi ancak İkisinin de aklı o gecedeydi… Hiç unutamadıkları o lanet olası gecede.  
_  
Yağmur bazen soğuğun kendisidir, bazen insanın zehridir, bazense gizli bir aşkın ateşli okudur. Bu gece yağmur yağarken aslında kızılcık okları düşüyordu beton zemine. Masum su damlacıklarının yerine kırmızı ve alevli oklar almıştı… Tam ortalarındaysa ruhu belki de ona ait olamayan bir adam dikilmişti. Sam Winchester…_

_“Neden?” dedi siyah saçları karanlıkta bile ışıl ışıl parlayan melek._

_Winchester’ların yaşayan en küçüğü, bir zamanlar bir melek olan şeytanın bedeni, Sam alaylı bakışlarını ona çevirdi yavaşça, “Nedenlerini sayarsam sıkılacağını biliyorsun değil mi? Amaçlarını kaybetmiş biriyim ben sonuçta. Ve bu benim mümkün olabilecek tek çıkış yolum. Ama eğer…” Yavaş adımlarla ona doğru ilerledi ve sonra elini uzattı, sanki tut artık der gibi baktı gözleri. Melek önce ona uzanan ele, sonrasında da ona anlam veren ve belki de gerçek aşkı veren gözlere bakarak cevapladı aslında sorusuz sorusunu. “Bunu yapma Sam.” Yeşil gözlü genç ellerini indirirken arkasına bile dönmeden ilerledi. Yakıcı bakışları yine meleğinde._

_“Neden? Neden yapmayayım ki? Tutunacak bir şeylerim kalmadı Castiel! Anla artık, amacım yok benim! Var olanıysa elimi bile tutmuyor!” Sinirle ilerledikten sonra tekrar ona döndü. “Ne yapmamı bekliyorsun? Ne yapabilirim?”_

_Genç adam hızla mavi gözlüye atılırken yakalarını tuttu ve nefesini sertçe suratına doğru bırakırken konuştu. “Lanet olsun, benden ne istiyorsun?” Hızla solurken gözleri neredeyse dolmuştu._

_“Dean gitti, ben şeytanın bedeniyim ve sen… Sen sana olan hislerimi anlamazdan gelen lanet olası meleksin.” Sam’in tuttuğu yakaları yavaşça serbest bırakarak geri çekildi. Artık bundan bıkmıştı. Bu yıkma ve dökme isteğinden, sevdiğinde sevgisizliği görmekten… Ama onu en çok yıkan şey; delice bir tutkuyla sevdiği adamın ona uzak bakışları, narin gözlerindeki hüzünlerdi. Bütün bunları her gördüğünde yüreği acıyla kasılıyordu. Acı bazen o kadar ağırdı ki bedeninde ruhuna yer yokmuş gibi geliyordu. Hiçbir şeyi kaybetmekten korkmuyordu. O umursamıyordu, kaybedecek bir şeyi yoktu. Artık olsun ve bitsin istiyordu. Çünkü bıkmıştı, uğraşacak gücü de kalmamıştı. Kabul etmeliydi o kaybedenlerdendi._

_O sessizlik içinde bakışlarını yere indirdiğinde uzun süre sessiz kalan melek konuşmaya başladı. “Benim için kolay mı sanıyorsun? Sana hissettiklerim, kalbimin derinlikleri ve Tanrı! Zor durumdayım Sam. Duygularım ve düşüncelerim o kadar karışık ki ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Sana karşı hissettiklerimin bana o kadar doğru ve yanlış geldiğini bilemezsin… Hem içimi istek ve sevgiyle kavuruyor hem de beni telaşlandırıyor. Ne kadar derin şeyler hissetsem de sana bunun yapamam, sen yeterince zorlukla uğraşıyorsun ve ben senin başındaki belalardan olmak istemiyorum. Aklım o kadar karışık ki bir de bu halde seni üzersem kendimi asla affedemem.” diye hüzünlü bakışlarıyla sözlerini bitirdi mavi gözlü melek._

_Winchester’ın bakışları yumuşarken, Castiel uzun yıllardır yapması gerektiği şeyi yaptı. Uzandı ve Genç Sam Winchester’i uzun saçlarından kavrayarak dudaklarına yapıştı. Sam önce şaşkınlıkta gerilerken bir süre sonra dudaklarına baskı yapan dili hissettiğinde genç adamın bedenini kendine çekerek dudaklarına yapıştı. Bunu yapmayı uzun zamandır istiyordu ki…_

_Cas bunca zamandır ondan uzak durmuştu ve şimdi tamamen onunlaydı. Bu düşünceyle beraber bedenini saran istekle titrerken onu daha sert bir şekilde tutarak duvara yapıştırdı._

_Castiel sırtı soğuk duvarla çarpıştığında hafifçe inledi. Bunun sebebi acıdan çok Sam’ın vücudunu tüm hatlarıyla üzerinde hissetmesiydi. Sam Cas’ın ağzından kaçan inlemeyle öpüşünü hızlandırdı. Castiel onun hızına alışmaya çalışıyorken nefes almaları gerektiğini hatırlayarak geri çekildi. Sam’se şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu.  
“Bunu yapmak istediğine emin mis…” Sözleri Sam’ıin aceleci dudaklarıyla yerle bir oldu._

_Saniyeler süren bir öpücükten sonra dudaklarını geri çekti ve gözlerinin içine bakarak; “Çoğu yaptığım şeyden emin değildim ama bu onlardan birisi değil. Aksine uzun süredir hayalini kurduğum ve olmasını istediğim şey.” Dedi nefes nefese. Sonra tekrar dudaklarına eğildi. Cas onun acelesine yetişmeye çalışırken bir yandan da elini onun sırtında gezdiriyordu. Kısa bir süre sonra ceketini tutup çıkardı. Sam de bir yandan onun üzerindekileri eksiltiyordu. Bir an gözleri buluştu, kararlarını vermişlerdi. Artık düşündükleri hiçbir şey yoktu. Tek istedikleri birbirleriydi._  
  
Lanetle andıkları o geceyi ikisi de sahte pişmanlıklarla hatırlıyorlardı. Bu elbette ki yalandı. İkisi de bir parıltının ötesindeki yalanlarını güneşe çeviriyorlardı. Yalanlarını ancak güneşin parıltısı açığa çıkaramazdı çünkü. İnkar ettikleri sevgileri ancak o zaman bir nebze olsun gölgede kalabilirdi. Ve şimdi burada yine yalanlarla birlikteydiler. Ama artık birilerinin açık olma zamanı gelmişti.

“Yapacak mısın Sam?” dedi Tanrı’nın meleği sevdiğine.

Gözleri artık hayatının sönmüşlüğüne dönük “Yapacağım, artık bitmeli Castiel. Ve ben bunu bitiren olacağım.” dedi Sam Winchester boğuk sesiyle.

“Ne söylersem söyleyeyim bunu değiştiremem öyle değil mi?” diye sordu Cas aslında cevabını bildiği sorusunu.

Samuel arkasını dönerek sevdiği adama baktı. Gözlerindeki aşkı gizleyemeyerek; “Hayır, artık çok geç. Bizim içinde, dünya içinde.” dedi.

Castiel ona yaklaşırken hafifçe mırıldandı. “O halde son kez, öp beni.”

Yalanları yine enselerinde birbirlerine sokuldular yavaşça. Dudakları birbirine değdiği anda da her şeyi unutmuşlardı artık. Kısa bir süre de olsa anı yaşamak onlar için iyiydi.

Kararsız bir melek sevgilisinin canını alabilmek için kendisiyle savaş veriyordu adeta. Ve bir anda eline uzanan el, onu bütün sorulardan öteye, cevabını bile bildiği ama duymak istemediği soruya taşıdı. O da onun kendisini öldürmesini istiyordu, değil mi?

El kararsızlıkla kavrulan meleğin elini bıçağa doğru götürdü ve bıçağı tutmasını sağladı. Ardında da o sivri keskinliği tam kalbinin üzerine koydu. Hemen sonrasında dudaklar da ayrıldı birbirlerinden sonsuza dek.

“Yap şunu Cas ve sonra yak bedenimi. Kehaneti gerçekleştirelim ve bitsin.”

Kehanet. Dean’ı ve Sam’ı ölüme mahkum eden kahrolası kehanet.

Kıyametin sonuçlanması için Michael ve Lucifer’in bedeni sonsuza kadar yok olmalıydı. Bunu Pam’den öğrenmişlerdi. Ama bedenlerin yok olması o kadar da kolay değildi. Bedenin sahiplerini gerçekten seven insanlar, kalplerine bir hançer saplayacaklardı. Sonrasında kendi bedenleriyle birlikte bedeni ateşe vereceklerdi. Dean bu kolay seçimi sevmişti ve onu gerçekten seven biriyle birlikte ebediye kavuşmuştu. Onun için kendini feda eden kişiyse, deli gibi aşık olduğunu çok sonrasında anladığı Jo’ydu.

Şimdi bunu Sam Cas’tan istiyordu. Her şeyin bitmesinin dünya için en zararsız yolu buydu. Bunu ondan istemesi belki alçaklık olarak görünebilirdi ama Cas zaten kararını vermişti. O da kolay yolu istiyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.” diye fısıldadı hançeri kalbine doğru ilerletirken.

Sam hızlı bir soluk aldı. “Bende seni, Cas… Hep sevdim.” Nefesleri göğüs kafesini delip geçen ve kalbine saplanan hançerle yavaşladı ve sonrasında da tamamen yok oldu. Cas sevdiğinin bedeni ayakta durma yetisini kaybederek aşağıya kayarken gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülüyordu. Yavaşça onun bedenini yere yatırdı ve kendisi de yanına uzandı. Elini tutarken mırıldandığı sözlerle iki beden de alevler arasında kaldı.

Kısa bir süre sonra külleri etrafta uçuşurken ve gökten yağmur tıpkı aşkın ateş oku gibi yağarken yukarıdaki melek yanındaki adama gülümsedi.

**Author's Note:**

> O kadar kötü bir son olmadı değil mi? Gülümsediyseniz, sevindim. :)


End file.
